fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Magnon
Dr. Magnon is a very smart Magnemite who works as a geneticist in Clawtin Town. He is known for his...odd style of clothes. Personality As said above, Dr. Magnon is very smart, to the point people say he is a genius. He is not a very sociable person and thus has few friends. When doing any social activities, he tends to sweat a lot, which is odd considering what he is. He thinks making a good first impression is important, but unfortunately, he tends to royally screw up. He is implied to have somewhat of an ego, and likes to make his action sound more complicated than they really are. He believes his sense of style is great, although mostly everyone disagrees with him. Appearance Dr. Magnon does not have any particular differences when compared to other Magnemite in terms of physical body shape, but his clothes make him easy to tell from other Magnemite; he’s always wearing a messy purple wig that resembles an afro, and often wears shutter shades as well. Like other Magnemite, he has a round, grey body with a lone eye. He has three screws on his body; one on his head and two where his legs would be. On the sides of his body, he has two U-shaped magnets. Attacks and Abilities Dr. Magnon is incredibly smart, and thus often uses logic in order to get out of tough situations, confusing his enemies with paradoxes and mathematical questions. However, he has not been seen doing any actual fighting, so his powers are unknown. He’s implied to not be a very good battler, however. He's always carrying around some tools in case he needs them. Relations with other Characters Showstar Showstar and Dr. Magnon are shown to be good friends. They are often seen supporting each other, and Showstar often comes to Dr. Magnon when he needs some help. Alpe Dr. Magnon and Alpe are acquaintances. Dr. Magnon is not aware that Alpe is actually a Petilil, but has clearly noticed her differences when compared to other Fomantis. He wants to analyze her DNA to see why she is so different from them. Taff Dr. Magnon and Taff are shown to be on good relations, but not enough to be seen as friends. When Taff needs help tracking a criminal (usually Showstar), he comes ask Dr. Magnon for help. Taff has a tendency to think Dr. Magnon is able to do miracles, much to the latter’s annoyance. Ere Dr. Magnon never interacted with Ere, but he seems to be somewhat creeped out by him. Ere, on the other side, probably doesn’t even knows about him. Trivia *Dr. Magnon’s full name is Electro Magnon, which is a pun on “Electromagnet”. *Dr. Magnon can be seen as a foil to Ere. Both are scientists, but while Dr. Magnon is seen as an help to the player, Ere is seen as an enemy. Both are somewhat robotic as well, and both are purple. While Dr. Magnon likes to show who he is, Ere keeps his identity a mystery.